last_day_on_earth_survivalfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Salvator24/Bunker Alfa Guide
'Introduction' From update 1.5 Bunker Alfa received an underground level with awesome loot! However, it's heavly guarded so it needs caution and a bit of skill to pay off. With this guide I'll try to assist you to make the most profit you can, and use only what's necessary. Code To access lower levels of the bunker Alfa, you'll need to obtain a code. The code is changing every day at 3AM (UTC +3). There are 2 ways to get it legitimately: :* wait for a CB Radio to give you a signal and interact with it :* go to a red zone and find the code on a Dead Soldier. Also, you could stop by here and just take a look: Note: From update 1.5.2 the code is same for everyone. 'Preparations' Before you decide to head down to the bunker be sure you have these items: * Full armor (It will serve you for 2 or 3 bunker loots, use the army one cause you'll always get one back) * 1 Rifle (M16 or AK-47) * 1 Saw Blade Mace (It has to be full durability or bring two damaged) * 1 Skull Crusher (Needs to be full as well) * About 60 food (Carrot Stew or Jerky recommended) * 5-10 Bandages (These are not really necessary, but for a precaution, if you don't need them you won't use them, simple as that) * Couple Bottle of Water just in case * 7 Wiring, 10 Bolts and 5 Transistors (you need them to repair a computer) Map Will come soon. Enemies There are total of 45 enemies in the bunker's level 1: * 8 Roaming Zombies (40 HP) * 6 Floater Bloaters (240 HP) * 5 Toxic Spitters (100 HP) * 8 Frenzied Giants (500 HP) * 11 Fast Biters (80 HP) * 5 Toxic Abominations (300 HP) * 2 Turrets (500 HP) The Big One can also be seen, but you can't interact with him. That's total of 9 640 HP, but luckly you need to take half of that, more precisely 5 040 HP. Note: Zombies won't drop any loot, and also those who have special attacks won't use them underground. 'Roamers' *Enemies: 8 Roaming Zombies *Weapon: Skull Crusher (alternative Baseball Bat or Nail Board) *Armor: Not required Hit and retreat a little, one hit kill with the Skull Crusher, or if you want to save that up, use a Bat or some other 2 hit kill weapon. Don't wear armor for them, they will do you little or no damage, which is not worth armors durability. Ignore the doors and proceed to hall on the left. : Bunker Alfa Guide 1.png|Roamers 'Spiter and Bloater' *Enemies: 1 Toxic Spitter, 1 Floater Bloaters *Weapon: Skull Crusher (alternative Shovel) *Armor: Not required Wait for floater to go down the hall, and sneak attack spitter with a Skull Crasher or a weapon of your choice. Get back and wait for bloater to come, when he stops sneak and attack him. Zone out after that and repeat until he's killed. 2.png|Spiter 3.png|Bloater 'Biters' *Enemies: 4 Fast Biters, 1 Frenzied Giant *Weapon: Skull Crusher (alternative Shovel) *Armor: Not required There are 2 more bloaters and a new giant one in the hall. Upper doors lead to a locker with food, which is not recommend to open, cause you have to kill guys in the hall and a biter and 2 more bloaters from the room. Not worth the trouble for some beans and water. Instead bypass the hall zombies, and enter the bottom room. There will be 2 biters which you can easily kill with whatever you want. You can here use low quality weapons as they won't be able to do much damage to you. Room that connects to that one will be empty, and it will have 2 more doors. Stay away from door that leads back to hall, as zombies will hear you and attack. It's not necessary to sneak, you can run but don't go near the mentioned door. Next room will have 2 more biters in. Deal with them in the same manner as with the ones before. : 4.png|1st room 5.png|2nd room 6.png|3rd room 'Giant' *Enemy: Frenzied Giant *Weapon: Saw Blade Mace or Skull Crusher (alternative any) *Armor: Not required Across the hall is open room, with fences and Frenzied Giant. Best strategy is to sneak and zone out, using the same path as you take to come to there. When you get back he'll be at the same spot, waiting to be killed. Quick and unpainfull way is to 3x sneak in and out with the Saw Blade Mace and finish him of with fists as he'll be left 5hp, or 4x with the Skull Crusher. You can even shoot him through the fences as he won't be able to attack you, but it will be a waste of fire weapons. Any weapon an be used here, it all depends how many times are you prepared to zone out. : 7(1).png|Frenzied Giant 'First Turret' *Enemy: Turret *Weapon: AK-47, M16, VSS Vintorez (alternative Glock 17) *Armor: Not required The best way to destroy it is with the AK-47 or the M16, as you'll be out of range so it won't be able to return fire. However, it has some kind of armor and guns will do only 50% of maximum damage. AK will do 7 damage and M16 6 per hit, you'll need half of a gun for it. You can also shoot turret with a Glock pistol, but in that case you'll be in it's range of fire. It can be done, but a lot healing is required. Advice is to wear armor if you're using Glock. Turn the valve on a corner to stop the gas, and move on. It's possible to walk past that turret while healing, however it may not the best option if you need to go past it multiple times. : 8.png|1st turret 9.png|Valve 'Another Giant' *Enemy: Frenzied Giant *Weapon: Glock 17 (alternative any gun) *Armor: Not required He's faced towards you, so you can't sneak and zone out, you got to shoot him. Only way to save weapons here is to use Glock not rifles. When you get rid of him, proceed further down. : 10.png|Shooting a giant 'Toxic Trio' *Enemies: 1 Toxic Abomination, 2 Toxic Spitters *Weapon: Saw Blade Mace (alternative Skull Crusher) *Armor: Not required On the right side you'll see Toxic Abomination and 2 Toxic Spiters. Sneak attack the Abomination and run back a little, then deal with them. : 11.png|Toxic zombies 'Giant Again' *Enemy: Frenzied Giant *Weapon: Saw Blade Mace or Skull Crusher (alternative any) *Armor: Not required Ignore the part of the map to the right, as there is no loot on that part just lots of zombies. Go down instead, open the double doors and you'll see one more giant. Wait for him to turn back if he already isn't, sneak attack and run. Same as with the first one, use Saw Blade Mace or Skull Crusher. When you zone out, he'll be guarding the door on the bottom and won't patrol like he did before. : 12(1).png|First hit Screenshot_2017-08-02-18-03-54.png|Giant position on return 'Main Battle' *Enemies: 1 Frenzied Giant, 2 Toxic Abominations, 4 Fast Biters *Weapon: Saw Blade Mace *Armor: Tactical (army) armor After you've cleared the giant, don't go through the door he guarded. You can opet them, but watch for the lasers. There are 2 ways to do this part. At first I used this one, I went through the lasers totally naked and waited for horde to kill me. Then you get back and go full armor and Saw Blade Mace back down, and wait by the elevator for them to come. Kill them all before Frenzi come to you, prepare a gun and shoot him down. Second option is to go there sneak attack giant and run away to the elevator where you'll do same thing as mentioned above. With exception not to shoot a giant. When he comes turn him around in that wide corridor and then do that once again in the next wide enough room, and then get to the surface. When you get back he'll be at the same position as the first time, and you can sneak and zone out like with the ones before, saving a gun for turrets. Whichever way you do it, go full armor here. After all that you can safely go through the lasers and loot the locker. : 13(2).png 13.png 'Abomination' *Enemy: Toxic Abomination *Weapon: Skull Crusher (alternative any) *Armor: Not required Further to the right you'll notice Toxic Abomination and a Frenzied Giant in corridor on the left. Don't bother with Giant, just deal with Abomination. Sneak attack with Skull Crusher, zone out or finish him in 3 hits. Use the computer by the door to open a shortcut. : 14.png 15.png|Terminal 'Second Turret' *Enemy: Turret *Weapon: AK-47, M16, VSS Vintorez (alternative Glock 17) *Armor: Not required Open the door on the bottom, but watch out for electric fence. Stick to the wall, and you'll take minimal damage. This turret has to be destroyed, same technique as before, use a rifle if you can, or else a pistol with lots of food. After breaking the turret repair computer in the room and get the loot from Military Box. : 16.png|2nd turret Screenshot_2017-07-25-12-53-45.png|Broken computer Loot What you get can varry as it's random, but some things are garanteed: *Some food items (Baked Beans, Bottle of Water, Beer, but suggestion is to ignore this locker) *1 Full Tactical armor (always) *2 First Aid Kits (always) *1 AK-47 (first time guaranteed, other times there's a chance of dropping that, M16 or no gun) *1 Minigun (first time guaranteed, every other time there is a chance of dropping) *1 Pattern (first time Nuclear, after that is random) *4 Gasoline (always) *1-2 Random vehicle parts (ATV, Chopper or Zombie Truck) *3 Cans of Paint (random color, you may get 1 or more of the same) *15 Random HQ items (Leather, Nails, Iron Bar, Alcohol, Thick Fabric) *You can also get Signal Amplifier or Dish Antenna. Below is every possibe loot you could find in the bunker. Pattern Nuclear (160x160).png|Nuclear|link=Pattern Patter Harvey (160x160).png|Harvey|link=Pattern Patter Captain (160x160).png|Captain|link=Pattern Patter Blue (160x160).png|Blue|link=Pattern New Engine Part.png|Engine Part|link=Engine Part Chopper Wheel v1.5.3.png|Chopper Wheel|link=Chopper Wheel Fork1.png|Chopper Fork|link=Chopper Fork Choppergastank.png|Chopper Gas Tank|link=Chopper Gas Tank Atvtarpaulin.png|Tarpaulin|link=ATV Tarpaulin Atvwheel.png|ATV Wheel|link=ATV Wheel Atvgastank.png|ATV Gas Tank|link=ATV Gas Tank Van Wheel.png|Truck Wheel|link=Truck Wheel Zombietruckblade.png|Saw Blade|link=Truck Saw Blade Gasoline.png|Gasoline|link=Gasoline Dish Antenna.png|Dish Antenna|link=Dish Antenna Signalamplifier.png|Signal Amplifier|link=Signal Amplifier Iron Bar.png|Iron Bar|link=Iron Bar Thickfabric.png|Thick Fabric|link=Thick Fabric Nails.png|Nails|link=Nails Leather.png|Leather|link=Leather Alcohol.png|Alcohol|link=Alcohol Red Paint.png|Red Paint|link=Red Paint Blackpaint.png|Black Paint|link=Black Paint Spraypaint.png|Green Paint|link=Green Paint Bluespray.png|Blue Paint|link=Blue Paint Yellowpaint.png|Yellow Paint|link=Yellow Paint Minigun.png|Minigun|link=Minigun M16.png|M16|link=M16 Tacticalcap.png|Tactical Cap|link=Tactical Cap Tactical Body Armor.png|Tactical Body Armor|link=Tactical Body Armor Tacticaltrousers.png|Tactical Trousers|link=Tactical Trousers Tacticalboots.png|Tactical Boots|link=Tactical Boots First aid.png|First Aid Kit|link=First Aid Kit Ak47.png|AK-47|link=AK-47 Rubberparts.png|Rubber Parts|link=Rubber Parts Wiring.png|Wiring|link=Wiring Ballbearing.png|Ball Bearing|link=Ball Bearing Bolts.png|Bolts|link=Bolts Transistor.png|Transistor|link=Transistor Baked Beans.png|Beans|link=Baked Beans Full Bottle.png|Water|link=Bottle of Water Beer.png|Beer|link=Beer Note: Loot is not randomized in the moment when you're opening boxes, it's probably each time before you enter the code and get in the bunker. 'Notes' :*When you enter the code you have 24h to loot the bunker, after that it's going to restart. :*Zombies won't do special attacks underground :*Enemies won't drop loot upon death (turret is an exception, it can drop bolts, rubbers, ball bearings, transistors or wiring) :*Take off your shoes when you can, as they wear off like armor, from damage, but they offer no protection. When you're going to fight don't wear them if you know you won't need to run :*You can shoot a turret with M16 or AK-47 from out of it's range. :*Sticky floors won't affect zombies. :*Not all Frenzied Giants move at the same speed. Last 2-3 walk faster, but still very slow in comparison to players speed. :*You don't have to kill all zombies in the bunker, or enter every room. :*Always sneak and zone out if you want to preserve weapons, healing and armor. :*Use guns only where you have to. :*If you die you'll be able to loot yourself, but only the most recent body. On next death the previous one will be unlootable. :*Use lockers above the ground to leave extra stuff. :*Gas and turrets won't deal damage to zombies. :*If you ran to escape through elevator, you can still be hit on loading screen if zombies are near, usually 2 hits per zombie. Be sure to heal before you enter so you can survive the damage. :*While doing hit and zone out, you wear shoes to be a little faster. You could craft SWAT shoes, as they are the fastest. They can serve you indefinately if you just use them for running Bunker Alfa Guide Bunker Alfa Guide